Star Crossed
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: Amu's life is a living hell until she meets a certain some one who becomes a beacon of light and hope for her to escape the life she's living.
1. Chapter 1

Mii-Chan: *clears throat* welcome to a very twisted story!

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* the only thing twisted here is your mind.

ShugoPrincess: Thank you.

Amu: Mii-Chan does not own Shugo Chara.

'During darkness and despair comes a shimmer of hope for any one who dares to hope for a savior.'

~ Prologue ~

A girl in her early teens slumped over an iron wrought rail that surrounded an outdoor skating rink. Her frail shoulders bowed in and her hair hung limp over her face.

"We should see other people….Amu…"

The girl looked up; her golden orbs glowering at him. No she wasn't going to cry over him, he wasn't worth it, not in the least. But some how the hot salty tears found a way to escape and expose her true feelings. In the silence between the two teenagers a cold wind whipped through the city of New York.

"Amu…it's not you….it's me…I'm sorry."

Amu looked at the boy incredulously, had he really just said **it's not you, it's me**? Honestly? A ring tone broke the awkward pause left in the air. The boy breathed a sigh of relief when he checked his phone.

"I have to go Amu….I hope we can still be friends."

He pitied the girl before him. He turned and trudged through the layer of snow that coated the New York streets. In Amu's purse her cell phone rang; once….twice…..three times before she answered. Her voice was meek and apathetic as she spoke into the phone.

"Hello?"

A horrible and wretched sound came from the other end of the line. It sounded something like a mix of a whore giving labor and a dying cow.

"Where the hell are you?"

The man's voice was demanding and heavy breaths and panting could be heard faintly by Amu.

"Central Park."

The sounds of muffled moans and grunts came from the phone. Amu held it away from her as if she would contract the bubonic plague from being to close to it.

"I told you to be home by 10….and you're in Central Park selling yourself to a boy who doesn't care one bit about you. Need I remind you that it is Friday night and because of your incompetence I had to resort to other measures for tonight's activities."

His voice was heavy and foreboding as he spoke.

"I expect you to be here in 10 minutes."

The line went dead. Amu stared at the starry sky and prayed that she would some how find a way out of the desperate life that she lived.

A bell chimed and a cold draft whipped through the open door of the Hinamori residence.

"You finally came back you dirt little whore…took you long enough."

His words were slurred as he emerged from the shadowy depths of the hallway. In one hand was a half empty bottle of imported Jamaican rum and in the other hand was a thick leather belt. Amu swallowed as the scraggly man approached her. He clearly didn't care about personal hygiene; a five o'clock shadow was showing, a large stain adorned his shirt and his hands were clearly in places that weren't exactly user friendly. Not to mention the pungent odor that wafted from him.

"It took you half an hour to get here from Central Park?"

He barked at Amu. She backed away from him instinctively.

"I didn't mean to be late."

Amu mumbled.

"Sure you didn't mean to be late, just like your mother didn't mean to have an affair with my business partner and the leave me hanging high and dry with her slut of a daughter."

Amu cringed as he shadowed and cornered her against the wall.

"Be a good girl now and take off those pretty little clothes."

His filthy hand crawled up her milky leg, not hesitating to creep under her skirt and closer to her sex.

"No."

He stopped and glared at the rebellious girl.

"I said take your clothes of you damned wench!"

A balled hand collided with her cheek. Scarlet blood dribbled down Amu's chin and stained the baby-t she was wearing.

"I said NO!"

Amu shoved him away and he stumbled backward in his drunken stupor.

"Ungrateful BITCH!"

He lashed out at her with the leather belt. It made a sickening slap against her skin. Almost immediately a purplish bruise bloomed against her pale skin. A cruel laugh erupted from the man. He lunged at the defenseless girl and landed blow after merciless blow on her. The sounds of screaming and cracking rebounded off the walls of the cavernous room.

"Good for nothing, lying, cheating, thieving cunt."

He spit on the hardwood floor where his daughter lay, broken, bleeding and sobbing. He swaggered away into the shadows leaving Amu alone.

It seemed like hours to Amu before she was able to muster up enough strength to just drag herself into a sitting position. The house was silent and eerie, never a good thing. Spasms of pain shot through her body as she stood on her feet. She tripped, staggered and practically ended up crawling out the front door. She wasn't headed any where particular, for the moment she was just trying to escape that dank prison in which she had been held hostage for many years so it seemed. Flakes of snow still drifted to the ground restlessly as Amu walked. The feelings of pain receded and were now replaced with cold. A sardonic laugh escaped Amu's lips as she recognized her surroundings; Central Park. It was good for now. The lights were dimming around her, who knew the city put the lights out after 9:30? A lean silhouette approached her. Not caring who it was Amu closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mii-Chan: this is a really old story of mine I just never got around to posting until now….with out further ado I present to you chapter 1 of Star Crossed!

Chapter 1

A buzzing noise stirred me from my sleep. It was quiet and getting on my nerves. I tried to prop myself up using my elbows but I could barely move my arms. A door opened and a faint aroma of vanilla and lilies drifted into the room. I opened my eyes and saw nothing…..well I could tell that wrapped over my eyes. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak but instead of my voice I heard some one else's.

"Mr. Hotori, it's so kind of you to visit the patients on a daily basis."

"It is no trouble at all. I'll be taking my leave now."

The door opened again and closed quietly.

"I expect you're awake."

The voice was stoic and matter-of-factly.

"….."

I didn't say anything to this person.

"I'm going to take the gauze off of your eyes."

There was a shift in the weight of the bed. I felt the gauze and on y shoulders as it was unwrapped, slowly the light filtered to my eyes. Everything was so blurry.

"I can't see anything."

I was surprised when I heard myself talk; my voice was strained and hoarse.

"Don't worry about that, you'll be able to see soon enough."

I nodded and swallowed trying to moisten my throat.

"Do you need something to drink?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll be right back then."

The person left the room. I let out a deep sigh. I could be in a worse place. My vision starting clearing little by little as I blinked my eyes. The room around me was an off white color; the blinds were drawn closed so the outside world could not be seen. I scanned the room for a clock and failed in my endeavors. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a plain white hospital gown. There were several bandages up and down my right arm; my left arm however was in a brace. The door opened and I turned to see who it was.

It was a blond kid. I looked carefully at him as he walked toward me.

"I heard from Dr. Tsukiyomi that you finally woke up."

I recognized his voice from earlier.

"What do you mean?"

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"You've been out for about a week and a half."

I sucked in a breath of air. A WEEK and A HALF! They didn't even bother to try and wake me up?

"Are you alright, you look a little mad about something."

The boy asked looking at me sincerely. His blond hair fell into his rose colored eyes; a small concerned smile on his lips.

"No I'm fine….just thinking about some things."

He nodded.

"By the way my name is Tadase Hotori, what's your name?"

I giggled at the way he asked me what my name was; it made me feel like I was in 1st grade again.

"Did I say something funny?"

I shook my head.

"No not at all, my name is Amu…..Hinamori."

I was reluctant t give my last name. He smiled at me a soft and caring smile.

"Well Amu it was a pleasure to finally meet you."

My cheeks flared with blush. Footsteps approached the room and the door swung open. In walked a tall man with blue hair and dark eyes. My breath caught in my throat. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you already left."

He directed this question at Tadase. Tadase merely smiled.

"I was about to leave but I heard that Amu here woke up and I just had to come see her."

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow.

"So you were eavesdropping."

Tadase laughed happily and I found myself smiling involuntarily.

"I coincidentally walking by and just so happened to hear you talking to one of the interns."

Tadase was clearly getting on his nerves but I wasn't sure that he knew that, and if Tadase did know he was having a lot of fun doing it.

"Well again I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm doing a patient intake now."

Tadase smiled at me.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Amu."

He took my right hand in his and gently kissed my knuckles. I looked down.

"Like wise."

Tadase walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ms. Hinamori, I'm Dr. Tsukiyomi."

He was looking down at a manila folder. He handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

I took a sip of the water. It felt so good to have the cool liquid flow down my throat.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

I knew this was going to eventually happen. I swallowed.

"You don't have to tell me immediately."

His voice was quiet and reassuring. I nodded and took a deep breath. It was either now or never. I told him about how I came home and my father went into one of his violent rages. Dr. Tsukiyomi asked if that was the first time it had happened. I told him that it wasn't the first time he hit me. He wrote something down and looked at me.

"Do you have any questions about anything?"

He asked as he continued to write in the folder.

"Yeah….ummm…..when will I be able to leave?"

He stopped writing and gave me a scrutinizing look.

"You were in critical condition when I found you and it's barely been two weeks since your recovery. So I'd say the earliest you could leave is by the beginning of next week, Monday or so."

Another 6 whole days!

"Why can't I leave now?"

Dr. Tsukiyomi looked at me.

"You could leave now but I'd prefer you waited until your stitches are healed a little more."

"I have stitches? Where and how many?"

Maybe I was over reacting a little but I didn't care.

"On your thigh, your leg was cut open by a rusty piece of metal at some point. Not to mention you still have to sign out."

I wasn't going to sit in here for practically another week because my leg was already bandaged up. The sooner I got a move on the better.

"I can sign myself out if I'm 18 right?"

I asked looking at him. He nodded and gave me a worrisome look.

"I'd like to sign myself out then."

"I'll be right back."

I lifted the blankets off of my legs and I saw a stitch. One stitch, he wanted to keep me here for one stitch. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and the gown rode up around my legs. A long line of stitches trailed up my leg. Absolutely lovely. I stood up and walked over to the window slowly. I peeked out the blinds and saw New York sky scrappers lit up every where. I was probably on the third floor of this hospital. The door opened and Dr Tsukiyomi walked in with several things in his arms.

"Change into these clothes, the bathroom is over there and then we'll talk."

He handed me a black t-shirt and jeans. I took the clothes and headed toward the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and shed the hospital gown. The clothes fit me loosely; I opened the door and walked back over to the bed where Dr. Tsukiyomi was sitting signing some papers.

"You'll need to come back in two weeks time for a check up. Take one of these with each meal. Make sure you don't get any water on the arm brace and this one is for your leg."

He set an orange prescription pill bottle next to me.

"You don't mind if I show you how to put the brace on your leg?"

He asked looking at me.

"Go ahead."

He explained how to put the brace on my leg.

"Now it should be easier for you to walk without feeling like you're going to fall over."

"Thank you."

"You need to sign this before you leave."

I signed the papers and was on my way out the door when I realized that I didn't even know where I was going. I heard a quiet chuckle behind me. I glared at Dr. Tsukiyomi.

"I'll show you to the front door."

He led the way down the hall as we walked in silence.

"I don't think there'll be any cabs at this time of night."

He glanced at a silver watch.

"Why what time is it"

I really had no clue what time it was.

"It's 11:15 p.m. ….you're not going back are you?"

His voice was anxious.

"No….I was going to spend the night at a hotel and then look for an apartment in the morning."

He pressed a button for an elevator. The doors slid open and we stepped in.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to a hotel I know around here."

Lights turned off behind us as we walked down the hallway. He ducked behind a desk and grabbed some things. He locked the door to the hospital. I looked at the sign next to the building, 'The Silver Cross: A Memorial Clinic in the name of Aruto Tsukiyomi.'

"Come on my car is this way."

I turned around and followed him to the black Mustang in the parking lot. I slid into the passenger seat and settled in for the ride. It was long before he pulled up to the New York Times Hotel. It was at least 30 floors high.

"I'll check you into a room and you can stay however long you need to."

I looked at him; was he crazy or something?

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine on my own. You don't need to do this or anything."

He apparently didn't hear me because he stepped out of the car and walked over to my door and opened it for me and offering his hand. I sighed and reluctantly took his hand.

"Really I can manage."

I tried to sound sincere as I extracted my hand from his grip, not that the warmth from him wasn't unpleasant or anything.

"Please, just stay here for the night."

He stopped before the stairs that led to the hotel doors. I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. My foot hit a patch of ice on one of the steps and I lost my balance.

"I don't think you're that well off on your own."

Dr. Tsukiyomi said looking down at me. His arms were curved around my body and holding me above the ice concrete steps. I agreed with him that tonight I would stay in the room the he was paying for, for however long I was staying.

Mii-Chan: that was really short


	3. Chapter 3

Mii-Chan: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story kind readers.

Ikuto: So…

Amu: …This is certainly a different pace…not that I'm complaining or anything.

Ikuto: Don't worry about the pace, things start to heat up in the next few chapters.

Amu: How would you know?

Ikuto: I read the rough draft of the story and if I do say so myself it is very raw and straightforward…..I liked it….**A lot**.

Amu: *backs away*

Mii-Chan: So Chapter 2 of Star Crossed.

Chapter 2

I loitered in the lobby while the generous doctor paid for the room that I was staying in.

"Your room is all set now, you don't need to worry about anything."

He led me over to the elevators as he said this. I watched the red glowing number climb higher and higher as the elevator continued its ascend. A bell chimed and I caught a last glimpse of the red number, which now read 'pent house'.

"Here you go."

He opened a door in the middle of the hallway. I looked down both ways….it seemed I was the only person on this floor. I walked into the room and was immediately drawn to the lights of the New York sky scrappers. The view was breath-taking.

"I hope this isn't too much."

His voice startled me so much that I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"It's wonderful."

I peeked over my shoulder at the city lights once more.

"Stay as long as you want; whether it's 2 days or 3 weeks or even 4 months, stay as long as you want. If you need anything at all you can call me or the front desk."

He handed me a pad of paper on which he had wrote the number for the front desk and I assumed them to be his cell phone and work phone.

"Why are you doing this for me? I mean it's not that I don't appreciate it – I do! I really do…but it just seems so surreal."

A faint shadow crossed his handsome features and his eyes dimmed. I spoke again quickly.

"Obviously you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business….."

He blinked once and his eyes cleared to that amazing crystal clear indigo that I had become fond of.

"Before I leave….do you need anything?"

Sincerity was the only thing I could detect in his voice.

"I'll be fine…..Thank you…..for everything."

The edges of his lips turned up a little to form a half smirk. My stomach burst into butterflies and my blood rushed through my veins.

"No thanks needed. Have a good night."

He opened the door.

"Wait!"

I didn't even know what I was going to say….or why I even told him to wait. He stopped in his tracks. Again that smirk graced his lips and he spoke first.

"Of course you'll need something to wear to bed."

He walked by me and came back seconds later producing a sheer white night gown.

"Sweet dreams."

He exited the room….condo…..small house whatever you want to call it. I watched his back as he walked through the door. I sat down on the couch and began formulating my plan of action for tomorrow. I was going to get a job and clean out my bank account tomorrow. I looked around the room for a phone book….nothing. I sat down and dialed the number to the front desk.

"Yes ma'am…"

The other person on the other end of the phone prompted me.

"Could you send up a phonebook….the yellow pages or something?"

I asked thinking of a couple places that I would probably hire me for an afternoon shift.

"Anything else I can do for you ma'am?"

It hit me then that I would need to know the address of the place that I'm staying.

"Yes, could you tell me the address of the hotel please?"

"Certainly ma'am, I'll send your requests up shortly."

I sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

I replaced the receiver on the hook. There were two places that I really wanted to work; a bookstore called "Guardian Books" and the other was "Petrarchan's Coffee House". I really wanted to work at the coffee house because it was a great place; cozy, quiet and classy. Both were actually close enough to school and the hotel that I could walk there in the morning. A loud knock interrupted my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened it to see an attendant wearing the scarlet uniform.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi requested that these be delivered to you as well and to use them when ever you wished."

I stared blankly at the credit card that was with the phonebook. Seriously? Under the credit card was the card key to my room. I thanked the attendant and slumped into the couch with the heavy book in my lap. I flipped through the first few pages before I had to stifle a yawn. I closed the book and decided to continue my search in the morning. I stripped down to my underwear and slipped into the night gown that the doctor had retrieved earlier. I crawled to the center of the bed and snuggled under the covers and let sleep overtake me.

I had no idea what time it was when I rolled over. Warm New York sunlight streamed into the bedroom and I pulled the covers up to my head. I closed my eyes but was unable to fall back asleep. Instead I thought about yesterday evening, actually my thoughts kept wandering back to Dr. Tsukiyomi. Why would he go through all this trouble to help me? I mean he was paying for a 5 star hotel room for however long I was going to stay. I mulled this thought over I prepared a warm shower. The warmth from the water loosened my tense muscles and for that I was extremely grateful. I was careful to not get any water in the brace. I felt squeaky clean after I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a robe around my body. As I flipped through the yellow pages I jotted down the addresses and phone numbers of the places where I wanted to work. I folded the paper in half and put it next to the credit card and card key that had been delivered to me last night. Quickly I pulled on my clothes from the night before, grabbed the paper and cards and headed out the door.

"Miss Amu!"

Some one called my name as I stepped out of the elevator. It was a receptionist behind the front counter.

"Yes?"

I asked looking at the girl who called my name. Her brown hair was pulled into pigtails with a big red bow on each side.

"My name is Yaya and Mr. Tsukiyomi wanted to tell you to have a good day."

I blushed as I realized that maybe he came in earlier to check on me but I was probably sleeping. She smiled at me. I laughed inwardly thinking about how much of a hild his girl resembled.

"Do you want some candy? Usually I don't start eating it until 9:30 but today I think I'll make an exception."

She was thoughtful as she offered up the huge glass dish to me. I grabbed a strawberry lollipop.

"Thanks Yaya."

She nodded as she searched for a chocolate. I smiled and walked outside.

"You must be Miss Hinamori."

A man wearing a black uniform and chauffer hat said as I approached the curbside. I nodded.

"Well then, I have the pleasure of escorting you to where ever you want to got today. By the way call me J."

I looked at him.

"Could you take me to 15 Diamond Ave please?"

"Sure thing."

He closed the door behind me as I slid into the luxurious car. The seats were soft and leathery. The tinted windows let me see the city with out any one seeing me. I watched as the metropolitan scenery whizzed by and eventually faded into the gated community where that man lived. The door opened and J was looking around the neighborhood.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

J gave me a wary look as if he knew something. I ran to the front door and pushed it open, thankful that he never locked the door behind him. I darted up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my favorite and biggest purse; a present last year on my 15th birthday from my best friend Rima. I could have fit a tank in there if I wanted to. I scoured my room for my iPod, cell phone and wallet which held my bank card and a significant amount of cash. Once I found everything from my room that I desired I went to his den. Everything in the room was filed one way or another. Thankful to having snuck in and out of here several occasions in the past I knew where everything was including the black zippered pouch of fresh bills that he kept hidden in the false bottom of his desk drawer. I took the liberty of retrieving it along with my birth certificate, passport and social security card. As I was leaving the room a framed picture caught my eye. It was a picture of my mother smiling happily. In a split second I made up my mind and removed the picture from the wall and placing it in my purse along with everything else.

Mii-Chan: Sorry it's not all that exciting yet but I promise it will get there! BTW thanx for your reviews I them!

Ikuto: So when do I actually get to come into the story.

MIi-Chan: When I say so.

Ikuto: Pssh whatever. *rolls eyes*


End file.
